When All Hell Literally Breaks Loose
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A combination Supernatural, Lost Girl, Being Human and The Dresden Files. Not sure how my brain cooked this one up, but it was sure as heck fun to write ! R&R, no flames.


When All Hell Literally Breaks Loose

Synopsis: Take the characters you know and love from Lost Girl, mix them with Being Human and add familiar faces from The Dresden Files and Supernatural. This is the result.

Chapter 1-Nothing is Ever 'Normal'

It was quiet in town. Too quiet. It was the first time in eons know how long that Harry Dresden had actually slept through the entire night without the constant worry that some creature in the dark would either drain him of energy, suck off his face or kill him. Mister was his only source of comfort in the night, purring contentedly. Harry started hearing a series of unusual incantations, but he dismissed it as nothing more than a passing dream. What he wasn't aware of was that the forces of the Nevernever, the Unseelie and other, dreadfully sinister elements were all uniting to destroy the forces of good for all time.

Bob, the skull, started clattering, clacking and literally shaking.

'Harry ! Harry, wake up !', he pleaded, hoping that his frightened shouts would be enough to arouse him from his deep slumber. Harry didn't even turn from his sprawled, spread-eagled position on his comfortable bed, Mister blinking once or twice at Bob and then stretching out, yawning and curling up beside his Master's head to snooze again.

'HARRY !', Bob screamed, but all the while the whooshing, vehemently blowing winds of time and space sucked him and his staff out of bed, Harry sleeping all the way through the event. The eerie wormhole whisked him to a place unlike his own. Here, Sam and Dean were alseep, having experienced the same unusual anomaly. They were still dreaming, wondering when they would encounter their dad before and what the strange prophecy concerning Sam was truly all about. Others, sleeping peacefully on a lavishly decorated living room floor were from other places, but certainly not their own. When they awoke, they were about to recieve the worst news they had ever gotten. Something rotten, indeed, was happening, and the Balance as they knew it was completely off kilter.

Chapter 2-Joining Forces

By the time everyone awoke they were trying to assess what exactly had happened, and some had attempted to make sense of their predicament to absolutely no avail.

'Something weird's going on here.', Trick said, massaging his temples. In all his years, he had never seen anything this unusual.

'I was playing with my kids and then all of a sudden, I blacked out ! Then we all ended up here.', Josh commented.

'I don't know any of you at all, but I think this means we all have to work in conjunction.', Sam said, sagely.

'You know, Sam...when you use big words like that you sound even more like a nerd.', Dean added, chuckling. Sam gave him an ascanse glance, glowering fiercely.

'I don't object. In fact, I feel right at home here.', Harry admitted, especially with the scintellating succubus, Bo, not standing too far away from him. He couldn't stop staring at her. Her magnetic aura seemed to captivate everyone in the room, whether male or female.

'Who do you think brought us all together ? Something's intrinsically wrong with the balance of space and time.', Sally commented. She and Aidan had been brought together through some very complicated metaphyiscal forces and niether one of them really had the time or the patience to start pieces the puzzle together presently.

'It doesn't matter. We need to work together. There's a terrible evil brewing. I can feel it.', Harry suggested. No one had any objections, but there had never been such a gathering of immense abilities before in human or wizardly history ever before. Harry didn't feel very calm about this, even if he did seem otherwise unphased and stoic. He knew, more than anyone else there that the force that had joined them all together was assuredly sinister and quite possibly the most devious, dangerous and violent force they would ever face. Typically the optimist, he dared not tell his new acquaintences that this was one war he was not looking forward to facing.

Chapter 3-Delve, the Necromancer

Vex was monumentally confused, bewildered and disoriented. The Necromancer stood in front of them, smirking sardonically.

'Isn't this just a lovely little reunion ?', he said.

'Delve...I thought you were...'Vex began.

'Wait...were _you _responsible for summoning him here ?', Tamzen nearly reeled, her Valkyrie wings breaking out of a chrysalis and folding behind her.

'No ! No, hells bells, woman ! I just thought he had been destroyed a long time ago.', Vex said, getting unnerved and anxious in the sight of a Valkyrie's fury.

'Vex's not powerful enough to summon a time traveler, or whatever he is.', Bo added dismissively.

'If you're quite done conversing I have humanity to enslave...', Delve said, pushing past them as if they were nothing.

'Has anyone ever told you that you're a rude, self-righteous bastard ?', Josh queried, turning full-blooded wherewolf. Delve snorted, rolled his eyes and batted him aside by enlarging his index and thumb and flicking him out of the way much like a paper football.

'Josh !', Aidan, Sally and his comrades shrieked.

'Oh, you are dead, mister !', Bo said, coming in after him.

'All of you, just stop...He thrives on aimless aggression...', Vex explained before Trick could open his mouth. It was obvious Vex had fought against this cruel dementor before but didn't know all of his tricks.

Bo stopped just short of getting herself kicked in the solar plexus by the Necromancer. He smiled crookedly and scoffed.

'Better that you listen to the jester. You wouldn't want to end up like your little lapdog.', he said, floating away to only heck knows where.

'Well _that _was pleasant.', Josh said, waking up from being semi-catatonic. The wallop he had recently felt was nothing short of siesmic. He groaned for a moment and got his bearings.

'Do you think salt would slow him down ?', Sam asked.

'Doubtful. This is no lesser demon you're messing with, Winchester.', Harry sighed. However, he was feeling cautiously optimistic that all of their combined talents and skills would be enough to defeat Delve. Yet, there would still be the problem of sending everyone back to their respective cities and places. Harry mused for a while, knowing full well he'd have enough energy to do that and more, but he had to pace himself. Delve was an evil entity, the likes he had never faced before, but Harry had something Delve did not; knowledge of spells and the combined abilities of his new, albeit motley and temporary troop of allies.

Chapter 4-The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Bo was thankful that this wasn't anything like being trapped in Krampus' time loop. That was one experience she didn't want to go through _ever again_. With the help of her new acquaintences she had been able to actually subdue Delve and start siphoning energy from him. The time traveller tried his utmost to break the magnetic, strangely sensual, seductive grasp she had on him. Sam had holy water on his belt that Dean wasn't aware of.

'Since when did you have time to actually make holy water ?', he asked as Sam started tossing bottles at the distracted Necromancer.

'What I do in my spare time isn't any concern of yours. Castiel taught me well.', Sam said. Delve had been becoming weaker and weaker. Luckily, Dean had some salt in his pockets and knew that now, more than ever, the holy properties of the mineral would be necessary to defeat the Necromancer.

'You think I'll just let you win ?', Delve protested, even though he couldn't move to cast any counterspells. He was in denial, especially now that he was starting to melt into a soupy goo. He nearly let out a massive f bomb as he was disintegrating. This gave Harry the time to visualize everyone's origins and enough time to transport them back from whence they all came.

The salt that Dean had spread kept Delve from regenerating himself and possessing anyone else.

'Seems I am no longer useful in this endeavor. Good knowin' ya.', Vex said, disappearing. Harry had a feeling the trickster would be the first to become impatient and transport himself back home on his own. Apparently he had retrieved the energy and took matters into his own hands. None of that was important for the present moment, though.

After chanting some psuedo-latin, streams of light in many different colors surrounded the whole group, levitating them. Series of portals began opening and whisking everyone away.

'It was great working with you, Mr. Dresden. Safe passage back home, ok ?', Sally said as she held onto Aidan and the ascended into their own portal back to their own realm. Sam and Dean went arm in arm with Castiel. Everyone said their goodbyes and at last, Harry felt himself being transported back to Chicago. Yes, it had been a weird experience, but all in all, wonderful and enriching. At least now he wouldn't have to run into a douchebag like Delve ever again, thank the stones and stars.

Epilogue

Mister had been waiting for his master's return, meowing hungrily to be fed. Bob frantically clacked and harumphed.

'How could you not hear me screaming ? No one sleeps like that...well, no one except you, Harry.', he said. Even though his tone was aggrivated he knew that Bob was relieved that Harry returned unscathed.

'Speaking of sleeping, I'm wiped out. I'm going to grab a bite to eat and hit the sack.', Harry said.

'Next time I wake you up, do me the common curteousy to do so.', Bob said.

'You got it.', Harry said as he grabbed a can of Spaghetti-Os out of his refrigerator and a bottle of Coke. Savoring his typical meal and giving Mister what was left of his Whiskas he yawned and stretched.

'Feels good to be back home.', he felt to himself. It was pleasant to have been thanked for his assistance, he mused, but he was far too tired to think about the experience itself. It wasn't anything new or bizaare, it just came with the territory. Who knew what other strange things lay ahead ?

Whatever they were, they were absolutely no match for the wizard known as Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, and if need be, if by some kind of unusual set of circumstances, he'd have friends on his side to back him up if need be.

The End


End file.
